Innocent Dumpling
by Angelic-Kitten
Summary: Sanzo and co meet a mute boy. GoyjoOc but OcSanzo yes i'm odd. I'm crazy.
1. Mysterious Figure

Innocent Dumpling  
  
A.N: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or any of the characters. I wish, but I don't. I learned how to say stupid monkey: Baka saru. Yes I'm a total idiot. Astraea is my own character named after the Greek goddess of innocence. This is my first fan-fic published where lots of people can read so bear with me. Feel free to rant at me on how crappily I described Sanzo's party (I have to get better somehow!). And will someone please tell me the name of the bloody dragon? Origato. Please tell me what you think. I'm serious.  
  
Sanzo's party wearily trekked through the desert, with much cries of "I'm hungry!" and "Shut up baka saru!" from Goku and Goyjo. Hakkai casually remarked (smile smile!) "We are running low on water and the next town is notoriously difficult to find. We should have found a guide." Sanzo pointed out into the horizon. "That boy will have to do." Goku turned around from his argument with Goyjo. "What boy? I don't see a boy....Hey! Weird boy! We need help!" "Baka saru! You don't know that's a boy!" Sanzo hit them both over the head with a fan. "Shut up or I'll shoot you!" Hakkai smiled. The odd boy shuffled up to Hakkai's door. He made a motion with his thumb to say 'Get out and go in the back.' Sanzo put his gun in the boy's face. "What are you doing boy? Who are you?" The boy made a curious whimper sound and started to cry. Hakkai gently spoke, "Now there. We won't hurt you. Can you talk?" The boy shook his head. He began scribbling on the sand. 'I can't talk. I've never spoken and I have to ask you to move so I may drive you to my ho...village.' Goku poked the boy with his pole. "Why should we trust you?" The boy gave a simple smile and held up a large canteen. Goyjo leaned forward as if to take the canteen, but the boy turned and handed it to Sanzo with a deep bow. Sanzo frowned and tossed it to the back. "Drive. I'm tired of this scenery." He held his gun close to the boy's head. "Any foolish or sudden moves and I shoot you. Now drive!" Hakkai frowned slightly as the dragon chirped happily when the boy took hold of the wheel. Normal people would find a chirping car odd, but the boy smiled happily and gently took hold of the steering wheel. He suddenly put his foot down on the gas and forced Sanzo to drop his gun. The dragon-car chirped happily and off they went.  
~~~~~~~~Village~~~~~~~~  
Sanzo wearily slumped down onto the bed the boy had graciously had his uncle donate. Goku was still trying to learn the creepy boy's mode of speech, and they could understand each other fairly well. Hakkai had allowed the odd boy to play with the dragon for the length of their stay. Sanzo thought there was something odd about that boy. It was boyish....but feminine....odd little person.  
Goku came crashing into Sanzo's room, disturbing his brown study. "Sanzo! Sanzo! Come quick! That boy....he.....he just beat Goyjo at cards!" Sanzo threw his fan at Goku. "Baka saru! Why should I care?" Goku rubbed his head. "Because they're fighting and that boy is winning! Everything Goyjo does that boy can do better!" Sanzo wearily got up. "Fine. I suppose Hakkai is just smiling." He trudged down the stairs.  
The boy had Goyjo's hair in a firm grip and he had a slash mark down his face. In the pale candle light, the boy looked like a youkai-slayer. Goyjo winced every time the boy pulled his hair. "Get this girl-boy thing off me Sanzo!" The boy dropped Goyjo's hair and gave a deep bow to Sanzo, as if trying to apologize for his rash actions. Sanzo thwapped Goyjo on his head with the paper fan. "I was trying to sleep! You boy! Go somewhere! Pack. You're coming with us tomorrow morning. Stop looking like a baka saru!" The boy hugged Goyjo's head tightly in his happiness. Goyjo's face turned a bright red with some odd emotion. "Get off! Just.....just go pack!" The boy raced out of the room, the dragon wheeling after him.  
~~~~~ 2 Months later~~~~~  
"Hey boy! Make some dumplings! I'm hungry!" Goku's piercing wail woke the boy from his post outside the tent. He smiled and began to cook dinner. Hakkai poked his head out of the tent. "You really don't have to stay out in the rain. Come dry off." The boy violently shook his head. The dragon sensed his distress and came shrieking out into the night air. It flew around the boy's head and continued to shriek. Sanzo yelled, "Shut that thing up!" The boy grabbed the dragon and darted in the tent. He tugged at Goku's sleeve and began making low pitch noises in a flowing streak. Goku grabbed his pole and patted him gently on the head. "We'll get 'em. Just stay here. I bet they're only after women anyway. Sanzo! He says there are demons coming." Sanzo sighed. "Boy! Stay here!" The boy nodded mutely.  
Sanzo's party darted out into the rain, right into a demon swarm. "Give us the woman!" Sanzo's party looked at the demons oddly. Goku yelled, "We don't have any women! Just guys!" The demons began to laugh. "That's not what my spies tell me. Why don't you tell them lovely?" The boss demon held up the boy. "Tell them! Or we kill the dragon. Your choice." The boss pulled off the hat the boy always wore, and a cascade of brown hair came tumbling down. "Talk or I snap your neck!" The boy-girl shuddered. "And waste a perfectly good female? Highly unlikely you'd do it." The girl spoke, her voice hoarse from disuse. Goyjo sighed in exasperation. "Ne, ne woman. Just kill him all ready." The girl nodded. "I claim this one. Ay, ay! GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BUTT!!" She kicked the boss in his face. "Oy! Tell your minions to stop defiling the holy property!" The boss winced and dropped the girl. "I'll kill you for that!" The girl whipped off her cloak and wrapped it around the demon's head. She grabbed both ends and tugged, effectively breaking the demon's neck. Sanzo noticed her outfit. "You stole my laundry!" She bowed her head and stubbed her bare foot into the ground. "I'm sorry. I had to fix the holes and I needed to make sure it would still fit after all that darning." A demon jumped up behind the girl. "DIE!" it yelled. Sanzo coldly shot it.  
"Boy! You lied to us?!?!?" Goku stared at her sadly. "I had no choice. I couldn't live like that. I swore to him when he died that I wouldn't be treated like that again. I won't be used like that ever again," she sadly looked towards the sky, and cried tears of fire. By this time, Sanzo's party had destroyed all the demons but the boss, who had run away from the clearing. Hakkai looked at the girl in understanding. "I understand. All you want is revenge for what you lost and gained. I won't stop this." She nodded her head gratefully. Goyjo looked at her face. "Ay. You can cry fire?" She smiled a small smile. "Among other things. Baka demon...baka....baka....." Sanzo looked at her and walked calmly away, dragging a protesting Goku and Goyjo away.  
The girl chased the demon hatefully. "Prepare yourself. This is the end." The girl held up her fist and the demon watched, horrified, and he saw it burst into flames. She bowed down and touched the ground, and it cracked, water flying into the air in silvery droplets. The demon's last scream of defiance could be heard as far back as the clearing Sanzo's party stood in. Goku reached up to pluck a flower from a tree. 'I wonder if she likes flowers....." Sanzo looked at him oddly. "What makes you even want to pick flowers? Ask the tree for it." Goku jumped back. "Ask a TREE! It's just a tree!" Hakkai patted Goku on the head. "Those flowers should not be blooming, but they are. Those are sakura, and that is an oak tree. Something or someone is using these trees for something." Goku snorted. "That's the stupidest horror story I've ever heard. I'm hungry! If I pick her a flower maybe she'll make me a special dumpling!" Goyjo laughed. "I don't think so. Not that woman. She'll laugh and make you one anyway." He lit a cigarette. "Don't pick the flowers. She'll probably use Sanzo's fan and beat you for destroying a sakura."  
A rustle in the trees caught their attention. The girl walked out of the bushes and smiled bravely. "He was one of Kougaji's assassins. The rest were sent by Gyoukomen. I think I overdid it a bit though...I'm afraid he turned to dust before I could ask him anything else....Goku! I'll make you a dumpling without the flower. I think we can stay here tonight. I've never done this before...but I think it will work." Sanzo fingered a sakura gently. He plucked it off the tree, and saw a drop of red blood appear from the stem. He turned around and dropped the sakura, right at the girl's feet. "You...you....YOU KILLED IT! You sick freak! I worked for six hours to get the hamadryads to agree to protect us and you wasted it! And that's just the half of what you just did!" A small red line appeared on the girl's face, and a drop of her red blood oozed out of the wound. She slapped Sanzo as hard as she could, and he staggered backwards, the red mark of her hand vivid on his pale face. Sanzo murmured to Goku, "That's why you ask the tree. Damn! I should shoot you for that." The girl's cold eyes stared at him. "Go ahead. Hamadryads are famous for waning to protect the young, no matter who are what they are. Three of these 'trees', as you called them, have killed at least ten demons since that attack began. They get even touchier when someone who can talk to them is in danger." As she spoke, roots twined around the girl's feet and legs. She turned and kneeled in the roots and smiled when a few tendrils brushed her face. "I know tree sister, I know. Try telling him that. You won't get very far..........Yes....I'll try.....Alright fine! I will...Yes mother.... Unh. Origato." She stepped carefully out of the roots and waved as the roots shrunk back into the moist earth. "She says she forgives you for the injustice done. But to gain her forgiveness you have to stop hitting Goku with a fan for two hours. After that you can beat him all you want to. I'm going to bed." She pulled her cloak back over her arms and curled up in the crook of two massive roots. Sanzo looked at her and rubbed his face. "That really hurt." Goyjo snorted and went into the tent. He came out moments later with a blanket and he threw it over the small form of the girl. "G'night."  
~~~~~Next morning~~~~  
The girl got up to the smell of dumplings and rice. She pulled her head out of the blanket and looked up to see a plate perching on the root closest to her. "Ugh...how long did I sleep?" Goku looked up from the bowl of rice he was bolting down. "Everyone else went to the town to get stuff. I'm still hungry....and I can't cook." She laughed. "I know. I'll make you something. By the way, so you stop calling me 'Boy', my name is Astraea. Got it? No more calling me 'Boy'. And what stuff did the others go get? Pass that bag of rice over." Goku got up and handed Astraea the rice. "I don't know. I'm hungry! When will it be done?" Astraea laughed. "Five more minutes and the rice is cooked to perfection." She tapped his nose with the end of her spoon. "So find something to do for five minutes. Here's a thought, keep a lookout for the others. I can't make my dumplings without rice and a special Goku dumpling takes at least 10 minutes total to make. So go look!" Goku grinned. "Special Goku dumpling! I'm gonna get a special dumpling! I will watch faithfully!" Astraea laughed. "I'll bring you some when they're done." Goku raced of with cries of: "Dumplings!" and "My special dumplings!" Astraea stirred the rice and chuckled at his antics. "Cute kid. Now lessee... I need...There we go... and a....perfect....and....here....and here.....there! Done! Only took nine minutes. Wow I'm early. So I'll just wrap it up for transportation." She grabbed the lunchbox she had stolen the last time they had been in a place that sold them, and carefully placed each dumpling just so in the box. She raced over to Goku's post to deliver her special dumplings.  
  
A.N: Well? Am I worthy of the torture chamber? Have I slaughtered Saiyuki? Do I deserve to die? Please...tell me.....so I can erase this off my computer.....I saved it this time....unlike my last actual crappy version of this......I love dumplings...... please just shoot me if this sucked. I don't mind. 


	2. Dress like what you are

Chapter 2:  
Dress like What You Are  
Astraea looked around at all the greenery and put her hat back on, placing the dumplings on the ground. She sighed and thought about the day ahead, now the others knew she was a girl. Too bad she had told Goyjo her birthday was today. Crap. He was probably going to buy some frippy girly thing for her. She scooped up the dumplings and calmly walked over towards the general direction Goku had gone.  
Goyjo slung a bag over his shoulder, and walked right by Goku towards the camp. "Oy! Goyjo! Where's the food? Hentai kappa give me the food!" Goyjo gave Goku a piercing look. "Right in your stomach. Where's the girl?" Goku pointed towards the figure in the trees. "Right there. Oy! Did you bring me dumplings?" The figure came up laughing. "Yes! I brought you dumplings. Chow down baka saru." She smiled gently, as if she was relieved he didn't hate her.  
Goyjo peered at her. "Why are you still wearing Sanzo's clothes? Don't you think that you should dress a little bit more girly?" She snorted. "Hell no. I dress like what I want to dress like." Sanzo came up behind her. "Maybe you should dress like what you are for once. There is a party at the local manor. As travelers, and because I am a Sanzo, we have been invited. According to villagers, these parties are very high classed. Wear a dress." Astraea fainted. It was the most anyone had ever heard Sanzo say in a civil tone.  
Goyjo threw her over his other shoulder. "Well. Thank goodness I went shopping for her anyway." Sanzo arched an eyebrow. "So that's what you bought. I thought you just bought food." Goyjo looked at Sanzo. "Yeah. That's what I bought. She told me her birthday was today when I got her drunk the last time." Hakkai perked an eyebrow. "So you knew she was a girl and could talk? And you didn't tell us?"  
Goyjo grinned and walked off. "Not like you care. Besides, I try not to pass up a decent woman." Goku yelled after him, "What the hell do you mean by that! She's not some slut you can pick up! She cooks nice and she's nice to us! No matter what we do or did to her, she forgives us and you can't....You can't treat her like your whore!" Goyjo started to lift his arm to beat Goku, but Astraea muttered, "Kenren Taisho," into his ear. "Baka saru! I never slept with her! There! I should beat you for your general stupidity, so shut up you monkey!" Hakkai gently put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "What do you mean by that Goku? Goyjo always kids about women. We try very hard not to make her life any worse than it already is." Goyjo walked away, Astraea still over his shoulder.  
"Hakkai....Why is it that Astraea stays with us, even though we did all those bad things to her?" Hakkai looked at Goku. "Goku....we never did anything bad to her. Ever. Where did you get the idea that we ever did?" Goku looked up. "The Goddess of Mercy said she was our sin......sin....absolver.....and whatever we did wrong she would pay for. Astraea is supposed to be a heretical creature that pays for our mistakes. So anything wrong we do, she suffers." Hakkai grabbed Goku's shoulders. "You saw the Goddess of Mercy? What else did she say? Anything about us?" Goku stuck his tongue out, and then sobered up. "She only said that Astraea was an even more powerful heretic than me. What's a heretic?" Hakkai got up and followed Goyjo.  
Goyjo watched the girl for a few moments, and then sat down next to her. "I wonder....What do you have to do with us?" He stroked her hair for a few more moments, barely able to control his emotions. He loved her, but she would never even speak to him anymore. If she did it was Sanzo this and Sanzo that. What kind of food does Sanzo like to eat? Does Sanzo think I cook well? Damn that girl! Goku would follow her off a cliff if she fell with a dumpling. Goyjo snorted. At least he had a better control on his emotions.  
Hakkai's shadow fell over Goyjo. "You like her don't you Goyjo?" Goyjo leaned backwards against a tree. "Yeah I do. Sort of like a little sister, only a hell of a lot sexier, and not related to you. I don't mind it though. The good food makes up for most of the lack of attention." Hakkai smiled. "Hai. She follows Sanzo and no one else. Goku just said some interesting stuff. For example-" Goyjo held up his hand. "She's a heretic. I know." He lifted her shirt hem, and exposed the small of her back. "The mark gave it away. I asked her if that was a tattoo and she just smiled and said 'No needle is ever going to touch me.' That's the heretical mark of a sin absolver. I asked the corrupted monk."  
Hakkai looked at Goyjo. "You showed Sanzo a woman's back?!?!?" Goyjo grinned. "No. I drew it on the ground and asked if it was a good luck charm. I lied and said I saw it in a bar. The corrupted monk doesn't care." Hakkai looked sadly at Astraea. "Pity we can't keep her." Goyjo nodded. "We hurt her even more when she's with us."  
Sanzo walked into the clearing, and saw the heretic mark at a distance. He quickly strode over. "So. The baka saru wasn't lying." Sanzo looked at her back. "She's a heretic. And that shouldn't be all of that particular mark. Oy! Woman! Get up!"  
Astraea's eyes opened fitfully. "Waru-chan?" She sat up, and felt the cold grass on her back. Her eyes opened up wide and her cheek began to twitch. "Hentai kappa.....I thought I told you not to touch me." Her eyes wheeled red, and her face turned impassive. "You baka hentai!" She slapped him across the face so hard he flew across the clearing.  
"Oh my god! Did I kill him?" Her eyes wheeled back to their normal color. "Wow. I just beat up Goyjo. Sweet." Sanzo cleared his throat. "Lift up your shirt." Hakkai and Astraea stared at him in total shock. "I....beg you pardon?" Astraea forced herself to speak.  
"Lift up your shirt. I need to check something. Just do it woman!" Astraea looked at Hakkai, as if asking if he had finally snapped. "I think you'd better do it." Astraea's face turned bright pink as Sanzo's hand crossed her field of vision, and she felt a suddedn draft on her back.  
"Stop twitching. I'm trying to read this." Sanzo's other hand scrolled across her back, tickling Astraea. "Alright. You need to find something other than what you are wearing for this stupid party. STOP MOVING!" Astraea's hand snapped back and pulled down her borrowed shirt. "I can't help being ticklish!" She glared at Sanzo. "You rude, corrupted monk!" Hakkai discreetly got up and left to find Goku. "You forget woman. That's my clothing you just happen to be wearing."  
Goyjo snickered. Astraea gave him the look. Abruptly, he stopped laughing. "Not funny Goyjo. Not funny." Sanzo snorted. "I want my clothes back where they came from in five minutes. Goyjo! Give the woman some privacy." Astraea sat down on the ground, barely able to control her wrath. "I can take care of myself thank you!" She spread out her hands and concentrated on the ground.  
An earthen bowl appeared out of the ground. Fire, water, air and plants began to congeal in the clay. She pricked her finger and bled three drops of ruby blood into the mass, and began to concentrate. "Here we go! Earth, fire, water, air, plant, and spirit. In the name of Mother Night and Father Light, I command you to change your shape at my will." The earthen bowl pressed into itself, and in a flash of white light, a piece of silvery metal appeared. Adamantine.  
Astraea picked it up and molded it deftly into an armlet. "I'm going to assume you want me to wear a sleeveless dress. Give over Goyjo." He smiled his daredevil smile. "I wondered if you knew." He handed her the bag. "I'm going to guess you need help getting into that." Astraea smiled and cocked her head. "Nope. I can take care of it." She took the bag and stalked of to the hot spring she had insisted on finding.  
Goyjo and Sanzo gave of inaudible, undetectable sighs. They both had hoped that she would have gone with Goyjo.  
~^-^~ Hot Spring ~^-^~  
Astraea soaked in the warm waters of the hot spring. She dove under, washing her hair. Flipping up onto the edge of the spring, she let the water run off her silky body into the spring. She reached for the dress, and slid it on. Good thing Sanzo hadn't asked Goyjo to help her. SHe sighed. Sanzo was so much cuter than Goyjo. If he wanted her to wear a dress.....then maybe he did like her for more than her food.  
Goku had kept a guard for Astraea from a tall tree. He glanced over, and saw her drag herself oot of the spring. He gasped. So that's what a girl looked like. He gave a little cat face in her direction. No wonder Goyjo called women curvy. Goku stroked his chin as he peered at Astraea. She looked more bumpy than anything else.....Then she covered it all up with two silky thingies, followed by another silky thingy.  
Astraea huffed. Stupid shift. She could take bras and panties.....but shifts sucked. She slid the mess on, wondering where Goyjo had gotten the money to buy a real silk dress. A leaf moving caught her attention. She sighed and reached for the lunchbox next to her. "Alright Goku. You can get out of the tree now."  
Goku sprang nimbly out of the tree. "Dumpling! Gimme gimme!" He jumped up and down, trying to get the dumpling form Astraea's hand without squishing it. She laughed and danced around, catching Goyjo's attention from the bushes. Sanzo looked up, finished writing down the inscriptions on Astraea's back. She did look rather... beautiful and exotic dancing around. He put the writing materials away.  
Sanzo leaned back against the tree he was sitting in. He stared at Astraea, wondering if she would stay with four bachelors. Most women had a strange aversion to bachelors. He huffed and continued to watch her dress. 


End file.
